Fireworks
by PadfootandProngsEverdeen4eva
Summary: I've never had fireworks before, have you? Sorry, that sounds weird, doesn't it? I meant the fireworks that you get when you kiss someone. A girl's POV of the anxiety of finding her fireworks. A short drabble really, review please! Hope you enjoy it!


**FIREWORKS:**

I've never had fireworks before, have you? Sorry, that sounds weird, doesn't it? I meant the fireworks that you get when you kiss someone. Fireworks are that feeling of ecstasy, euphoria, contentment and utter love that courses through you when you kiss him or her. Each to their own, I suppose. I should know, because all my friends (that are girls) talk about it, all the time. Now, I'm kind of an expert on it, even if I've never experienced it.

Apparently, it makes you dizzy and when you cling to them to stand, the guys love it. Fireworks make you feel all tingly and your body goes into hypo-alert – everything is super sensitive. Having Fireworks helps get the maximum out of a kiss – it is the most addictive thing ever. Also, in recent studies done to the girl's older sisters, 90% of all people who kiss someone and they get fireworks, they ended up marrying the guy/girl. Fascinating, I know. *smashes head on desk repeatedly* Is it too much to ask for me to get the Fireworks?

I remember several years ago, I got so jealous about how one of the girls had had her first kiss and she'd spent the last 3 days describing how the fireworks had exploded behind her eyes and how she'd practically melted into the kiss. Anyway, in a fit of jealous rage, I marched up to the first guy who was my age. Cue Zander Myles, the most charismatic person I've ever met, he's sort of attractive, but not really, there are a few guys who are way better looking than him.. And I kissed him, I kissed him with everything I had, putting everything I was feeling into that kiss. After a bit, he kissed me back. But there was nothing, just pitch black behind my eyelids. Don't get me wrong, it was nice, but… nothing.

Please don't think that I'm some kind of trollop or scarlet woman – I'm not! All the other guys I've kissed were my boyfriends – all three of them – plus Zander. I sort of did Zander a favour though, because everyone thought he was gay before that. He is, in fact, straight and now has a steady girlfriend, so round of applause to Zander.

Orion. What a weird name. He's new here, well he came last month, but he's still new. He's nice, sweet, funny and really handsome. He's got black curly hair and dark brown eyes that twinkle with mischief. He's got a quick wit and a little smirk that only appears when he's taking the mickey. He has a nervous habit of running his hand through his hair, but he is a real social person, he doesn't have to be talking, he genuinely likes being around people. Still, when he talks, his whole face becomes animated and he doesn't mind the spotlight. I think I have a bit of a crush on him. It isn't obvious, is it?

To add to my depression, he is exactly the kind of guy that I'd never have a chance with. Oh, woe is me.

I really don't want to go to Zander's birthday party tonight. Sure, it would be heaps of fun and I could meet the man of my dreams, but I don't want to go, thus ruining my small chance of getting Fireworks before I die of old age. I just don't want to go still. Why? Because Orion will be there and it will just be awkward. Why will it be awkward? Well, I think he thinks I'm some kind of nutter. Here's my reasoning:

Exhibit 1:

Me: Hi Oreo!

Orion: Its Orion

Me: (laughs nervously) oh, well see you!

*walks off, face palming and cringing*

Exhibit 2:

*In class working in groups, Orion is in my group*

Me: Have you guys ever seen fireworks?

Orion: *confused and a is-she-mental face* Erm yes?

Me: Not that kind, the kind of ones that you get when you kiss someone.

Orion: Oh, erm no.

Me: Yay! *secretly thinking that if we were to kiss maybe it would happen to both of us*

*Orion Shuffles closer to fellow group member*

Exhibit 3:

*Me walking to class, Orion walking the other way*

Me: *trips over invisible rock* Woah! *Falls into Orion's crutch.*

Orion: Jesus-!

Orion's Mate: Smooth mate, real smooth. *Pats me on the back*

Exhibit 4:

*I thought Orion might like a nerdy chick instead, so that's what a went for*

Me: Hi Orion! What do you think the fiscal responsibilities of the economic policies are?

Orion: What are you on about?

Me: Oh, erm, never mind.

Exhibit 5:

*Group work again with the one and only Orion*

I say nothing for fear of making a bigger fool of myself in front of him.

Orion: What do you think about this? *I try to look at him seductively through my eyelashes*

Orion: uhhhh…..

Me: I agree with you

Orion: Why are you glaring at me? What did I do to you?

Me: umm… well… I… err (you look dashingly handsome making me lose my train of thought)

Orion: Jeez, if you don't want to work with us, go to another group. (murmuring) what's her problem?

Exhibit 6:

Orion: Hey! You!

Me: Yes?! (turns around to face him) *ball hits me in the face*

*uproarious laughter from everyone else*

Exhibit 7: Note: This is similar to exhibit 7.

Orion: Hey! Mate! Watch out for the *CAW CAW*…. Magpie.

Me: What? *Magpie swoops me, and then poos on my head, I run away shrieking, leaving him there*

**ORION'S POV:**

There's a girl in my class I think I like. She's sweet, funny, a little weird and passionate. And by passionate I mean, she believes in something, she won't drop it, she's like a dog with a bone. Sometimes, when I watch her telling a story to her friends, her eyes will flash, she'll tell the story with some much enthusiasm its enchanting and then she'll tip her head back and the laughter bubbles in her throat, creating the loveliest sound.

Anyway, she never acts the same around me, she acts so fake and it annoys me, I have a crush on the person who is she when she's around her friends, not this person! She's so strange and sometimes she won't shut up, other times she won't say anything.

But, at Zander's party I will change that. I'll do something that will blow her socks off, make her fall in love. By the end of the night, she'll be my girlfriend, mark my word or my name isn't Orion.

Here I am at the party, Zander has his ipod plugged in, playing some great songs. Couples are dancing some er… interesting – for lack of a better word - dance moves on the dance floor. I slammed my Coke onto the table and began to make my way conspicuously through the dancers towards her.

**End of Orion's POV**

Here I was talking to Ellie and Zander, then they decided to have a game of 'Tonsil Tennis.' Disgusting. I mean, I'm all for them being in love and all that, but a PDA in the middle of a conversation isn't polite and it makes my appetite do a runner. Its also slightly disturbing and off-putting because you never know when they're about to pounce on each other. They snog like they'll never see each other again. If I ever get a boyfriend (with whom I will get fireworks) and I act like that, well, God help those around me to just knock us both senseless.

So I moved off and began an awkward conversation with some guys, who I thought were called Rick and Dennis. In actual fact they were Trevor and Phillip, the two scariest guys in my grade, who I've been trying to avoid since I kind of… umm… accidently spat my chewing into their hair – on two separate occasions. Anyway, they hate me. I couldn't see their faces because it was dark.

So I said,

"Hi! Have you guys seen Trevor and Phillip yet? Boy, they're so ugly that they went to an 'Ugly Competition' and they said 'Sorry, no professionals!'" I laughed hard while 'Rick' and 'Dennis' cracked their knuckles. Then, I stumbled over my high heels and sloshed my drink all down their fronts.

"That's it!" They yelled and began to chase me. Let me tell you now, it's a lot harder than it looks to run in heels. It's very, very hard. I had no idea whatsoever of where I was going, I just ran. Orion appeared beside me, holding my elbow and guiding me through the back yard, jogging easily. He was laughing as well. He was laughing at ME! Stupid, hot, fit guy. He doesn't speak, merely chuckling slightly when I trip over my heels. Its official, I hate high heels!

He shoots and cocky smirk at me and pulls me around a corner. Its so dark here I can't even see my hand and its right in front of my face. Good news though, I found the wall, by running into it. Great, my nose hurts. Orion grins and pushes me against the wall, pressing his body against mine.

What in the actual hell? What does he think he's doing?

He grins again as I attempt to put my confusion into words and covers my mouth with one of his big hands.

"Shhhhh. They'll hear us." He whispers as he leans closer to talk to me.

I can hear Trevor and Phillip talking,

"Which way do you think they went?"

"I dunno, you were in front of me and I can't see anything, what about you?"

"Would I be asking if I knew which way?"

"Uhh… no?"

As I listened, I could hear them going further and further away. Good, I thought, maybe I won't get beaten into a pulp – I'll live to see the sunrise - Halleluiah!

I suddenly became aware of the position we were in. He was pressing me gently into the wall, our chests touching. My breath was ragged from running and the close proximity to which Orion was standing.

"Do you think they're gone?" I whispered, peering up at his face in the gloom. He tilted his head, as if listening for them.

"I think we should stay hidden for a little while longer." He whispered back, dipping his head slightly towards me. His breathing was ragged to, but as I was soon to discover, for a very different reason.

I blinked in shock when I felt the pad of his thumb brush along the edge of my chin. What was he doing? His breath was hot in my ear as he murmured,

"I've waited so long for this."

He tipped his head slightly, meeting my eyes, looking for my consent. When he received it, he brushed his lips against mine. And then the fireworks went off.

~Epilogue~

Orion and I went on to get married not long after I turned 22. We had our first child last month, a beautiful boy called Victor Orion – Orion's idea – meaning Victory for Orion. By that, he means how he won me over. I hope. That's what he told me anyway.

I'm proud to say, the Fireworks still appear every time we kiss. Orion confided in me that he sees them too.

And, they never went away…


End file.
